


Little Red Riding Hood (You're Everything A Big Bad Wolf Could Want)

by joidianne4eva



Series: Sparks Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t force someone to be your friend.” Derek pointed out when Stiles caught up with him matching him stride for stride. </p><p>“Forcing? Who said anything about forcing, I’m not gonna force you. You’re the Big Bad Wolf in this scenario and I’m Little Red. Look I’m even dressed for the part. I can’t force you to do a damn thing,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood (You're Everything A Big Bad Wolf Could Want)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts), [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/gifts).



> For this prompt over on Fic_promptly "Teen Wolf ~ Derek/Stiles ~ red riding hood"
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta.

Derek had never met another wolf pack in Beacon Hills…..that wasn’t to say that he’d never met other wolves because he had. It was hard to miss them when his parents insisted on dragging their pack to the annual pack meetings but he’d never seen another wolf in Beacon Hills who wasn’t related to him by blood or marriage. He was pretty sure that was why the new kid caught his attention the minute that the boy stepped into his math class.

The scent was what hit him first and Derek straightened in his seat, eyes narrowing as he focused on the kid. The boy was almost his height and Derek’s eyes flickered from his lips to the freckled cheeks then up to eyes that looked almost amber in the light. His wolf was uncertain, pawing at the barrier that kept it and his human mind separated. Ever since the Kate thing Derek had learned to think before he acted and even though the boy smelled like blueberry pie and rain, everything that Derek thought of as home, he made himself keep still, tamping down on his urge to inhale more of the boy’s scent.

“Class, this is Genim Stilinski,” Mrs Cathay introduced and the kid grinned at them, shrugging a little.

“You can call me Stiles, seriously I won’t know you’re talking to me if you call me Genim or you’ll make me think I’m in trouble,” he offered up and Derek frowned as several of the girls tittered at the boy, Stiles’, words.

Mrs Cathay gestured for Stiles to take a seat and Derek was glad that there were no empty seats beside him as he slouched when the teen walked pass him but Derek could feel Stiles’ gaze on him and the boy’s sharp inhale was damn hard to miss.

The rest of the day was a game of cat and mouse because Stiles just happened to be in all of Derek’s classes and though he could feel the new kid’s gaze boring into him, Stiles didn’t try and approach him. Derek was fine with that, he knew that his mother had had to report the Kate incident to the other packs and he was pretty sure that Stiles knew all about it unless he was a loner, which he didn’t smell like. Derek’s own family were still avoiding him under the pretense of giving him space and that hurt much worse than the new wolf’s silence.

*O*

Derek shut the door quietly behind him when he got home. He could smell his family in the living room so he took the steps three at a time barely pausing when he heard his mother whisper his name. If she wanted him, she knew where he was.

Tossing his bag onto the ground, Derek faceplanted onto his bed. Before Kate he would have gone straight into the living room and burrowed into whatever puppy pile was there but now he felt like an outsider in his own house. The pack bond between him and the others was flooded with sorrow that he knew was his own because every time he looked at any of them all he could see was what could have happened because he was so damn stupid.

Rubbing his face against his pillow he exhaled slowly. He just had two more years then he’d be leaving for college. It was the least he could do; the others didn’t deserve to have him hanging around like a bad penny.

A sharp ping made Derek tense, his wolf instantly focused on the sound and when it came again Derek turned his head just in time to see another small pebble come flying at his window.

Growling he rolled to his feet, and strode to the window.

The yard was empty except for a strange car that Derek hadn’t noticed on his way in and he frowned until a flash of red caught his eye.

There was someone standing just beyond the treeline but from this far Derek couldn’t pick up the person’s scent. He was just about to turn away from the window when another pebble came flying at his head. Ducking the projectile, Derek snarled, downstairs he could hear a questioning whine from his Dad but he was already midway out the window before the man had finished the sound. No human could throw like that which meant it was either one of his cousins or a loner.

When Derek hit the ground, the now familiar scent of the new kid from school made him pause but the boy just waved at him before disappearing into the woods and Derek did the only thing he could….he chased after him.

*O*

The kid was fast. That was one of the first things that Derek noticed because even though he knew these woods like the back of his hands the other wolf managed to stay ahead of him, only leaving fleet glimpses of the red hoodie he was wearing and his scent for Derek to follow.

The boy’s laughter floated through the air as he ran and for the first time in a long time Derek let himself go and just followed, freeing the reins on his wolf as the urge to howl built in his throat but he clenched his teeth to keep it locked inside.

Bursting through the shrubbery, Derek skidded to a stop when he realized that Stiles had led him to the old clearing that he and Laura used to play in as cubs.

The boy was rocking on his heels, that annoying grin stretched wide across his face.

“Hey, sorry about the whole Romeo and Juliet thing but I couldn’t exactly get your attention when you hightailed it out of school before I could say hi. Well I would’ve said hi today but you didn’t come into the living room, where I was suffering because my mom and dad wanted us to meet your pack. Not saying that your pack isn’t totally cool because they are….except your uncle Peter, he’s kinda creepy but not in a bad way just kinda like I wouldn’t want to ever be trapped in the dark with him,” the boy babbled.

Derek’s chest hurt just watching him.

“Do you ever stop to breathe?” Derek interrupted and Stiles’ grin seemed to grow.

“So you do talk. I sort of thought you were mute not that there’s anything wrong with that because no ragging on disabilities…..” Stiles started and Derek could see this explanation lasting forever. Not that his wolf minded because this close Stiles’ scent was even stronger, it made him want to nuzzle the skin at the teen’s ear where his scent would be the strongest.

Derek clenched his fingers into fists because he wasn’t stupid enough to go down that route again. His thoughts must have bled into his scent or his expression because when he refocused on Stiles the teen was watching him, with a strange look on his face.

“Long story short, you and I are gonna be friends. I’ll be Batman and you’ll be Robin, it’ll be great. Also I’m not taking no for an answer, just so you know.” Stiles informed him. Derek’s brow hiked at the conviction in the other teen’s tone.

“No.” he responded and Stiles gaped.

“What? You don’t get to say ‘no’. Did I not just say that I wasn’t taking that as an answer,” he squawked as Derek turned and headed back towards the house.

“You can’t force someone to be your friend.” Derek pointed out when Stiles caught up with him matching him stride for stride.

“Forcing? Who said anything about forcing, I’m not gonna force you. You’re the Big Bad Wolf in this scenario and I’m Little Red. Look I’m even dressed for the part. I can’t force you to do a damn thing,” Stiles spluttered, gesticulating wildly. “Annoy you into it? Now that I can do and trust me you’ll give in to the dark side. I may not have cookies but I make a mean lasagne.”

“I’m not the Big Bad Wolf….” Derek sighed.

“Oh yes you are,” Stiles retorted but Derek ignored him.

“And while you could get away with being Red Riding Hood because you’re both insane,”

“Dude, Little Red was badass!” Stiles protested as they broke the tree line.

“I’m still not going to agree to this being your friend thing. Go make friends with Laura if you’re that desperate.”

“No, no and no. First your sister is freaky, second I saw you first so I’m laying dibs and third…..” Stiles trailed off and Derek paused turning to face him.

“Do I really want to know the third point?” Derek asked, ignoring the people watching them from the porch.

“Third, Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf totally got together in the end,” Stiles responded with a smirk. “So I’m sorry, which is to say I’m really not sorry, but you’re kinda stuck with me, dude.”

Derek couldn’t smell a hint of deception in Stiles’ scent and the boy’s heart was steady as he met Derek’s eyes. Sighing he shook his head. “You’re really not going to stop bothering me are you?”

Stiles shrugged, grinning unrepentantly. “Us Stilinskis are stubborn as hell, plus you’re hot and you smell really good, so no. I had to, you know, survey the territory, that’s the only reason I wasn’t on you like bread on butter today but tomorrow is a new day,” he declared and Derek’s lips quirked. “Wait was that a smile, be still my beating heart,” Stiles pseudo-swooned and Derek sighed as he walked away.

“Goodbye, Stiles.”

“Until tomorrow, Juliet,” The other wolf called back and this time Derek didn’t even try to hide his chuckles.

Maybe sticking around in Beacon Hills for two more years wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

 

 


End file.
